Killers and Heroes (Sonamy)
by SilenceOfSanctuary
Summary: When agents Sonic and Shadow of G.U.N. discover the remains of a band of serial killers who torture and mutilate their victims, they will do whatever it takes to bring them to justice.
1. Prologue

The male sat in his wooden chair, his legs crossed at the ankles and propped up on the table in front of him. With soft flicking noises he flipped his switchblade open…closed…open…closed. The sun was just starting to peek up over the foggy distant mountains, the sky splashed with pinks and reds and golds. He stared outside, his chin resting on his hand, continuing to play with his knife.

Suddenly the door burst open and the female walked inside. She was a few inches shorter than him standing up but he didn't intimidate her in the least. She stood before in with her arms crossed over her small chest, tapping her foot impatiently.

"You're missing out on all the fun. Seriously, it's not quite as entertaining to listen to them scream when I'm alone." She glared down at him, eyeing the switchblade flicking open and closed in his left hand.

"So? You're the one who wanted to get up at an ungodly hour to have your fun." He spoke softly, slipping the knife inside his jacket pocket. "Is he still sleeping?" When she nodded, he groaned in exasperation.

"If you had tied up that stupid wolf properly he wouldn't have gotten mauled." She sneered, her cold golden eyes glowing in the sunrise's light. "So are you coming or not?"

"I'll be down in a few, ok? I want to finish watching the sunrise." The girl shrugged and turned away and strolled out of the room, closing the door behind her. He settled back in, listening to the birds tweeting outside the window.

But the peaceful nature noises were interrupted by the loud muffled buzzing of a saw. His ears twitched as loud stifled shrieks of agony echoed up from the dark reaches of the basement. He sighed in contentment as the screams grew even louder. So much emotion…perfection. He pulled out his switchblade and opened it slowly. On the blade was a thick line of still warm, wet blood. He raised the edge to his mouth and his tongue glided over the cool metal, licking up the remains of his fun. He snickered, pleased he had beat his female partner in having the first blood of the day.

He stood and slipped the knife back into his jacket pocket. With quiet steps he left the room to join her in their room of entertainment.


	2. A New Case

The phone on the bedside table began to vibrate loudly, disturbing the empty air with an almost foreboding feeling. The sun had not even risen yet, the bedroom still cast in darkness with no moon to light the sky. The bed sheets shifted as an arm reached out with lean fingers and grabbed the tiny gray flip phone, the thumb flicking it open and answering the call. With regret and anger in the heart of the hedgehog who owned the cursed piece of machinery, he sat up in bed and brought the speaker to his ear, rubbing his eyes as he did so with his other hand.

"Hello?...Yes...Mmmm. When? Oh shit...well that can't be good."

Beside him, his wife stirred, roused from her sleep by his voice. Her beautiful emerald eyes, framed by her long pink messy bed hair and glazed over from sleep, found his own, and instantly she understood.

"I'll be there in two hours...Yes, I know. I'll be there."

He flicked the phone shut and tossed it aside onto the sheets. He rested his head in his hands, sighing heavily, listening as his wife stretched and sat up beside him.

"Work again?" She asked softly. He could feel her hand gently rub over his arm and her chin resting lightly on his shoulder.

"Yeah...dammit. This was supposed to be my day off, too. I wanted to spend it with you." He muttered, turning his head to look at her. In the darkness her jade eyes almost seemed to sparkle like little lights. She leaned away for a moment and turned on the lamp by her side of the bed before going back to him, using a small black tie around her wrist to fashion her hair up in a messy ponytail and trying vainly to fix her bed head.

"I know it sucks, but work is work. Not much we can do about it." She smiled and kissed his cheek and she started to slip out of bed. Suddenly she felt a strong pair of arms around her waist. He heard her gasp in surprise as he pulled her back to him, flipping her around and setting her on his lap, his hands resting gently on her warm pink thighs that had been hidden by her above-knee length red nightgown.

"It does suck...but I'm not going anywhere until I get my good morning kiss." He grinned up at her as a soft red blush spread across her muzzle at their close proximity. She ran her fingers gently over his blue quills before leaning in and pressing her lips to his own. He took her left hand in his own and squeezed, feeling the warm metal of her wedding ring against the palm of his hand. Her kiss was not brief, and it affected him immensely; he wrapped his other arm around her tiny waist and tugged her fully against him, his kiss finding its way to her neck.

"B-but work-" She started, but his teeth sank slightly into her neck and her words were cut off by a soft, sweet moan.

"Work can wait, dearest. For now there is something else I need to do..." He grinned unashamedly at her blushing face and, before she could form any sort of argument, he was upon her; soon her argument became pointless to the situation at hand.

_-A few hours later-_

Sonic, despite his sour mood at having been called in, grinned as he sat down at his desk at work in the G.U.N. headquarters. He tapped a switch with the toe of his shoe and clicked away at his computer, watching the loading circle - otherwise known as the spinning wheel of death - swirl around in endless spirals in the center of his screen.

Amy had been plenty ready for him. Just the thought of her sleeping back in their bed gave him shivers. Her soft pink fur...her skin tasting of cherry and licorice. He couldn't help but smile when she crossed his mind.

The two hedgehogs had been married for over two years and even in the time they had spent together, through the ups and downs, they still managed to find time for each other among their busy schedules. Amy worked for a traveling company and was often called away for days at a time. Sonic was an undercover agent working for G.U.N.; his assignments were much longer and tedious, depending on the "project". That was his name for their obligation, as though it were some form of homework assigned by a teacher in school.

"You're late." A black hedgehog was now leaning against Sonic's desk, his arms crossed tightly over his white-furred chest.

"By 15 damn seconds Shadow. Chill." Sonic huffed, tapping his computer screen lightly with a finger, watching the spinning wheel continue round and round in its never-ending death trap.

"You don't want to anger 'the man', do you? If you get your ass whooped, I get mine kicked through you." Shadow said, moving away from the desk and leaning over it instead, his eyes trying to capture Sonic's gaze but the blue blur was ignoring him quite easily.

"You asked me to be your partner years ago, remember? Regretting that decision yet?" Sonic finally turned his head and flashed his signature cocky grin. Shadow's eyes widened slightly and he huffed and straightened the bulletproof vest over his chest.

"Not yet, but I'm sure I'll want to strangle you at least 100 times by the end of the day." He rolled his eyes at blue overdramatically. Sonic smirked and flashed him a thumbs up as the computer finally finished loading up.

"If you don't put your foot through the computer first-"

"Looks like you boys are getting along well."

A familiar sultry voice reached the hedgehogs' ears as its owner glided over to blue's desk, her black wings tucked carefully at her sides. Rouge grinned at the two of them, one hand on her curved hip as she scratched the back of one of her white ears. "What have I been missing out on these last few weeks?"

"Shadow nearly killing me every day I exist." Sonic said without looking up from his computer, his fingers clicking away at the keyboard. "I'm sure in his mind he's strangled me, pushed me out of a window and thrown items at my head. No doubt he's killed me a thousand times in his head." Blue grinned in amusement.

"A thousand and one to you." Shadow huffed again and nodded in acknowledgement to Rouge before turning away and heading back to his desk across the aisle. Rouge simply tucked her hair back over one shoulder.

"How've you been, Sonic? How's the wife?" Rouge leaned forward a bit over his desk as Shadow had done, exposing a bit more cleavage than blue wanted to see. Unable to avoid peeking but quickly averting his eyes, he resumed his typing on the keyboard, finishing a report for his boss.

"Amy is well. Still feeling weak from her surgery, but recovering quickly." He avoided her gaze, feeling her turquoise eyes fixed in on his face.

_Still weak..._

"I see. Well...I should let you two get back to work. Have fun, boys." The bat grinned and waved vaguely with her fingers as she turned away and headed down the aisle of desks, causing many male heads to turn after her and stare at the voluptuous figure she possessed.

"How is she really, Sonic?" The blue hedgehog jumped; Shadow had appeared beside him soundlessly, his arms still crossed over his chest, leaning himself against Sonic's desk.

"You tell me I don't work enough. Look who is slacking off now." Sonic glanced at his dark male friend and stood. "I need some coffee."

"Sonic! Shadow!" A voice called from down the room just as Sonic was about to leave; a yellow fox with two tails made his way towards the two hedgehogs, waving his arm and smiling.

"Tails, is that you?!" Sonic's mouth gaped open in shock at the sight of his best friend; it had been at least five months since the fox had been in G.U.N. HQ. The fox picked up speed until he was practically running; Sonic felt the kitsune's arms wrap around his slender body and he immediately returned the gesture.

"God, it feels like ages since I've seen you, brother!" Tails squeaked happily, his arms never loosening their grip from the blue blur's waist. Sonic grinned widely and pushed him back just a bit, but he kept his hands on the fox's shoulders.

"You got old." Sonic grinned and Tails' mouth dropped open. The kitsune was no longer the young fox he used to be. In the year of training and the five months since he began working for G.U.N., he had gained muscle and grown almost six inches; he was almost as tall as Sonic himself. His fur had grown a bit longer and was in desperate need of a trim, but he looked good, healthy, and that was all that mattered to Sonic.

"Don't be so sentimenal about my feelings." Tails put a dramatic hand over his heart, smiling. "It'll happen to you too someday." Sonic had worked almost two years more than the fox; Shadow had specifically asked for the blue hedgehog as his partner.

_Shadow and Sonic...please report to the General's office immediately._

The intercom spazzed as it died, the words echoing in the room.

"Duty calls." Shadow high-fived Tails then went on his way, heading up a broad staircase towards the second floor. The fox gave Sonic one last hug before Rouge came and led him away. He easily caught up to his black partner.

"Why is the General so interested in this case?" Sonic asked, turned partially towards Shadow as they walked up the stairs. Shadow crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes clouded and dark with thought.

"I can only bet the affects of whatever is happening can't be good. Come on, we don't want to keep him waiting."


End file.
